


~Miraculous jokes/punz!~

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Holidays, Multi, jokes/puns, miraculous - Freeform, punz, such wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wanna see some miraculous puns? ive also got jokes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Miraculous jokes/punz!~

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miraculous Holidays!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498846) by [MiraculousDerpy101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101). 



> check out this miraculous fanfic! http://archiveofourown.org/works/5498846/chapters/12703649

miraculous puns~

i'm feline fine!

meowy christmas! 

are you kitten me? right meow?

you cat to be kitten me right meow.

live long and pawspurr (prosper lol! such movie pun!)

look at meow!

hey! meow you doin? I'm feline fine!

its a CATastrophe!

its furozen cold out!

I like your cattitude!

cat puns freak meowt!

you are.... purrfect.

~jokes~

sure you like the tail behind me, but wait till you see the one in front. (wink wink)

what? cat got your toung?

im addicted, cat nip, for life.

did you wake me up to tell me im purr-ety? 

pewds. fabulous. dat felix is feline fine.


End file.
